


In Which A Monster Becomes a Man

by SlytherinRey



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Balance is the answer, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love, Magic, Redemption, Sex, Smut, alternative universe, fairy tale, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinRey/pseuds/SlytherinRey
Summary: The evil Supreme Leader seeks to rule all countries. At the head of his troll armies is Kylo Ren, a powerful sorcerer. However, a certain scavenger-turned-royal catches his eye.Reylo AU set in a fairy tale style story. Heavily inspired by Once Upon a Time. Features fluff, angst, and sex.





	1. From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, kudos and bookmarks are like portions to a hungry scavenger on a desert planet! Check out my other Reylo work, "Together"!

The ball was wonderful. Rey smiled as she watched the noblemen and women swirled in an elegant dance of color. It was beautiful.

  
She turned to Finn. “Isn’t it lovely to watch this?” she asked.

  
He smiled back at her. “It really is, Rey, it really is.”

  
Finn was the best friend Rey could ask for. They got along well, the princess and the nobleman’s son. For being a princess, Rey had a relatively normal life. Perhaps the main reason Rey was humble was because of her beginnings.

As a baby, her parents had went out for a vacation in the country. They had left her with a maid for two hours to take a break. However, by a cruel a stroke of chance, a band of robbers stumbled by and kidnapped the princess. Not knowing who she was, they sold her to a poor, ugly, short slave trader by the name of Plutt. Plutt would force her to pickpocket whatever she could in the streets. Skinny and fast, she became quite good at taking trinkets and trading them for food or money.

Plutt just called her “Scavenger”, but she called herself Rey. One day, there was a big ceremony celebrating the twentieth year of her parents’ reign. Of course, she had to see the procession for herself. And so there she was, tracking along with the crowd, getting as close as possible. But then, she slipped out in front of the horses. The pendant of her necklace swung out. She flailed, trying to get up from the mud. The king got off his horse. “Are you alright, my dear?” he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Yes, my apologies your majesty!” Rey stuttered, wide eyed.

  
The king saw her pendant and grabbed it. “Where did you get this?” he said, stunned. His voice shook with emotion.

  
“I’ve had it for as long as I can remember, sir.”

  
“I once had a daughter with brown hair and brown eyes, the most precious thing in the world. You look so much like I imagine she would at your age.”

“My parents are dead, I’ve been told.”

“Who were they?”

“Mr. Ulnar Plutt says they were peasants.”

The queen had dismounted at this point and ran over best she could in her heavy skirts.

“Let me see, I will know!”

She bent down and gently held Rey’s face in her hands.

“Stars above… Rey?”

“I am Rey…”

With that, the three of them dissolved into a tearful reunion. Rey’s life was never the same after that.  
Rey smiled as she thought of the happy turn her life had taken. The last five years had been wonderful. She had a family again. She was loved. Joy radiating from her, she turned to Finn.

“Let’s dance, Finn!”

He laughed. “Yes darling, let’s!”

And so they flew down the stairs and joined the walz. Little did they know their happy lives would soon be disrupted. In the shadows, a dark figure watched Rey dance and laugh.

* * *

  
Jakku was a peaceful country. It was mainly a farming community. The capital city was relatively small, and the palace, simple. For years, Jakku had fought small skirmishes with the vicious mountain trolls, but never full on war. But these were dark times.

News had reached Jakku of troll attacks on several countries. Trolls were known as nasty creatures, but now they were moving in organized attacks. Snoke was known to be directing them, promising them the land they had always wanted in exchange for power. He left devastation in his wake. One of his leaders went by the name of Kylo Ren. Tall, dressed in black, he was like a spectre of death. Additionally, he was gifted with skills in sorcery. And now, an army of trolls had come to Jakku. They were camped outside the main citadel, ready to attack.

  
Rey could see the campfires from her room. She left the window and went downstairs. It was late, but few were sleeping because of their fear. Tomorrow the trolls would attack. There would be much loss. It was unlikely any of the members of the royal family would survive. Rey rapidly wiped a stray tear away. It felt so cruel. She had just found real love and now, just when happiness had approached, they were going to die. She sniffed. It wouldn’t do to cry. She could not be sure they would all die.

Down the stairs she went to join those who held vigil. There was her mother, there was her father. Some of the nobles were there too. The candles emitted a warm, comforting light. Her mother pressed her hand to Rey’s for a moment, offering a small smile of comfort. Rey’s father came and touched her shoulder, just like he had five years ago. “Let us not fear, my darling. What will come to pass will pass. It is out of our hands now.”

  
Rey nodded, swallowing, not trusting herself to speak without being overcome by tears. She spotted Finn in the corner. He whispered to her, his voice trembling a little. “Are you afraid Rey?”

  
“Yes, a little.”

  
“Me too. I don’t want to die yet… I feel like I have just begun to live.”

“So do I, Finn. I feel like I just found my family, and now we are going to die.”

He put his arms around her and held her close for a minute. She felt safe, at peace. Finn was a wonderful friend. She loved him. He was like the brother she never had growing up. Poe Dameron, the captain of the guard, walked up to them.

“Courage, my friends. The night is dark, but it cannot last forever. Let us not despair.”

He clasped their shoulders, and for a moment, they all felt a little braver. But the sweet moment was not to last. Suddenly, a cloud of darkness swirled in the middle of the room. It formed into the shape of a tall, pale man with raven hair and black clothes. His cape swirled around him. The room collectively gasped.

“The sorcerer!” people whispered.

The king rose. “Greetings, Kylo Ren.”

“Greetings, your majesty,” he said, a hint of mockery in his voice as he inclined his head.

“What business have you with us?

He looked around, as if absorbing the fear of the people backing away from him, as if it were delicious to him. An inch of a smirk appeared on his face before he answered, “I heard you are having a little trouble with the trolls.” He looked the king in the eye. “Such devastation may be unnecessary. Jakku is necessary to the First Order. We have no need to wipe out the people of a farming community. Mostly Jakku has caused us no problem. However, it is between us and your neighbor country Endor. Really, it matters not to us whether your country survives or not. Perhaps… peace is possible for you. Maybe a contract can be made.”

  
But the king knew Kylo Ren did nothing for free. And to this end, he asked, “At what price?”

  
“I want one thing, one very simple thing in exchange for a peace treaty.” Ren paused dramatically before continuing, “Your daughter.” He turned and looked directly at Rey.

The room gasped in horror. The king and queen looked taken back.

Finn had grabbed her arm tightly in an almost protective manner. “Don’t talk to him, Rey.”

Poe stepped forward. “You ask too much, dark one!”

But Rey swallowed. The universe irrevocably shifted before her eyes. Why on earth would Kylo Ren want her? She was no exceptional beauty. Her skin was freckled and darkened by the sun. More likely, he wanted her just to spite Jakku. Whatever the case, she already knew what her decision would be. He could torture her until she died, and her answer would be the same. She would do what she needed to do to save her family and her people. She was afraid, but she had faced many things in her life. Starvation, freezing rain, hopelessness, loneliness. Strength rose in her breast. She did not know why he wanted her, but she would go.  
With confidence, she spoke. “I will go with you.”

“Rey!” Poe shouted, horrified.

“Absolutely not!” hissed her father.

“No, Rey!” said her mother.

“Rey you don’t have to…” started Finn.

But she heeded not their pleas. “No, I do. This is my choice. We are all going to die anyway. This way, even if he kills me, at least some will live.”  
And then, bravely, she looked into his dark, endless eyes. “I’ll come with you willingly if you can bring peace.”

“Oh I can.” he said, striding closer, his cape swirling. His hand stretched out but she backed away.

“Not until you’ve fulfilled your end of the deal.”

He glowered, but agreed, “Very well. Tomorrow I return, and you will come with me.”

With that, he disappeared. The room was silent. She couldn’t stand the eyes on her, terrified, pitying. Rey rushed to the ballstrode and looked out. Dozens of campfires were lit in the once peaceful meadows outside the city. Her head bowed, and a tear slid down her cheek. Whatever price she had to pay, whatever he made her do, it would be worth it to free her people from this nightmare. She breathed. She could face this. With that, she climbed the stairs to her room. Tomorrow would bring what it would.

* * *

 

The next evening, the royals, along with Finn and Poe, stood at the balcony, watching, waiting. In the distance, the church tower bell struck midnight. Ding, ding, ding, ding… an ominous silence filled the air, as if everyone was holding their breath. And then it happened. The trolls begin to pack up, and moved around the capital city towards Endor. Rey closed her eyes after they had disappeared into the distance. It was done. They all knew what was coming, any moment now. The blackness returned. Kylo Ren rematerialized, dark as ever. He spoke not a word. They all knew why he was there. Again, he held out his hand.

“Don’t go with him Rey, please…” Finn begged.

“I promised, Finn. And I’d do it again to save you and my mother and father and these innocent people.”

Feeling as if she was approaching her doom, she slowly walked forward and put her hand in the sorcerer’s. With a disorienting rush of wind, they were gone. Rey felt like she had become a part of nothing, or that her soul had been sucked out and all matter gone. But then she reformed. She breathed and opened her eyes. Looking around she could see she was in a dark castle. And of course, there was her captor, watching her with his deep eyes.

“What are you going to do with me?” she asked.

“I’m not sure yet.”

She didn’t know what that meant, but it made her feel uneasy. He stepped closer. His eyes were like black holes, sucking her in.

“Do you know why I asked for you?”

“N..no” she whispered.

“It was because you fascinate me. A scavenger turned royal. I had to have you for my own.”

Rey forgot her fear in her anger. “I’m not an object to be owned.”

He looked thoughtful. “I suppose not… but you are mine anyway now. You belong to me and no one else.”

She pulled away from his grasp, afraid of his intensity.

“Come.” He beckoned with his finger, then turned. They walked through grey corridors. Ren opened a door.

“This will be your room for now. Feel free to wander around, but really, any escape plans are futile. There’s no civilization for many miles.”  
Hesitantly, Rey entered the room. Ren closed it behind her. The sound of his feet clicking down the hallway were the best she could hope to hear. Relieved to be by herself, she sat on the bed and looked around.

There was a wardrobe, a bathroom, a bookshelf, and a desk. The bed was large and soft. Getting up, she started analyzing things more closely. The desk had some paper and stationary. Some of the books were familiar, Jakku classics. The bathroom was nice, very similar to the one she had at home. It all seemed normal until she opened the wardrobe. There were clothes in there. Dresses, mainly. Fortunately there were also shirts and pants.

Digging around, she found a soft shirt and shorts. Deciding she had experienced enough in the day, she pulled the dress off and put the other clothes on. As her mind begin to wander, and sleep approached, she wondered her fears involving torture were unfounded. Perhaps he just thought it would be sweet revenge to have the princess in his bed. But once he grew bored of that, what would happen to her? Well, she would find out sooner or later. She dreamed of stars. But also, there were monsters. She was adrift in a dark ocean, alone with sharks and undersea monsters. And yet they were still less frightening than the monster she had to face during the day.

  
To her surprise, a little light filtered through the window. It was cloudy outside, and Rey had a sneaking suspicion that Kylo Ren kept the weather like that. And yet, there was the glorious filterings of light. Part of her never wanted to get out of the bed. It reminded her of the days she would wake up in Jakku alleyways, curled up against cold stone, wishing she was somewhere else, anywhere else. But she was hungry and curious. She got up and pushed the window open, absorbing the sun. It was beautifully warm on her skin. A cloud moved, and the rey disappeared, but she couldn’t help but think there was hope. She had faced darkness before, what different was this? She would see the light again. She did not doubt it. Moving to the closet, she picked out a light brown tunic, pants, and dark brown cloak. It was chilly in the castle. Probably because Kylo Ren was childish and wanted the weather gloomy and dark to match his personality. Well, no matter, Rey would make the best of things. Today was an exploring day.

  
Cautiously, Rey put her hand on the door knob and breathed, closing her eyes. Then she turned it and pulled it open. Think of it as another adventure. A monster, a princess, a dark castle… definitely an adventure to experience. She inched into the hall, drawing her cloak around herself. Only a few of the shades were open, dusty light worming its way in. Rey approached a long spiral stairway and ran her hand over the railing as she went. Definitely dusty. She coughed. This place needed a good mopping. How did Kylo Ren keep his cloak so black if there was all this dust everywhere? Maybe he used his powers to keep the dust off his clothes.

  
The staircase opened to a wide hallway with ancient tapestries and paintings, faces of people long past. She wondered who they were. The hallway opened to a kitchen. Her stomach rumbled. Rey dug through the cabinets, but there didn’t seem to be any food. He didn’t want her to die, did he? Did he really bargain for her just to let her starve? Well that was a bad deal for him. Rey sighed. She was prepared for starvation. A few times she had come close to it in the dark winters, surviving off of trash and scraps. But she had endured. That was her prerogative: endure.

  
She entered another room. There was a square wood table. And on it… a plate of food. Relief flooded her body. A potato, chicken, green beans. Eagerly, she dug in. Once the food was gone, she took the pitcher of water and filled her water skin. Just another adventure, she kept reassuring herself. Down the corridor she returned.


	2. In the Lair

Rey had started another day of exploring. The day before she had only been able to explore about a third of the castle. It was truly massive. A few times she had gotten lost in the spiraling staircases, attics, side rooms, and hallways. So far she had not found a way out. There was always the option of breaking a window and climbing out, but she had a feeling that wouldn’t sit well with Ren. She rounded the corridor, only to see him. Like a deer in the headlights, Rey paused, frozen.

“Well, little princess, exploring again, are you?”

He approached, dark cloak rippling like the surface of midnight water. Not answering, she stood perfectly still.

Ren observed her for a moment before saying, “There’s something I want you to see. Come with me.” He turned and strode down the corridor, not turning to see if Rey was following. She hesitated, but decided to go. They entered a large room with a table in the center. On it were two swords. One had a green hilt and one a red.

“Have you ever held a sword before?”

Flashbacks filled her mind as she remembered the spars with Poe and Finn, the laughter as they fought with blunted blades. She had wanted to learn, to be a warrior like the ones defending her kingdom. There were no women who held a position in the guard, but she cared not about the disapproving stares of people who watched her fight. Let them stare. This is what she was destined to be: a fighter. When the need had come, she had fought trolls and occasional small monsters that snuck out from the forest by the capital city.

“Yes.”

Kylo Ren handed her the blade with the green end.

“Now you’ve made me curious. Fight me.”

With a smooth motion, he drew out his blade. _If I can kill him, I can be free_ , Rey thought. Thinking of home, and all the people she loved, she drew her blade and attacked. Swiftly, he parried. As she was pushed back by his greater strength, she quickly kicked his right hip, startling Ren and sending him reeling. Seeing her advantage, she performed her counter move, aiming for his ribcage, a move she had successfully maneuvered with trolls many times before. But Kylo Ren was no troll. A smart twist, and the weapon flew from her hand.

A hand on his bruised hip, Ren looked at her. “It seems you are more of a fighter than I thought. How unusual for a woman. Even more unusual for a royal one.”

“I was a scavenger before I was a royal, as you well know. Many days I physically fought off enemies. It was necessary for survival.”

“But not with a sword.”

“No, I learned that later.”

He looked at her intensely. “You keep on surprising me… such an interesting creature.” With magic he summoned the sword and sheath and neatly put them back on the table. Then he grabbed an apple from the bowl there. “Have you ever tried to perform magic?”

She wondered where this conversation was going. Was he bored? Or maybe lonely… or was there some angle? She hesitated, memories rising up like dark water to the surface of her mind. Magic was not disapproved of in Jakku, but few performed it. “Only once… my friend was injured badly after a fight with trolls. I was desperate to stop the bleeding, and I put my hand on his wound. I don’t know how, but it stopped. When I took my hand off, it was gone.”

Now his attention was caught. “You had never done anything like that before?”

“No, never. But something inside me… something that had always been there… it called to me. It sung through me.”

The intensity in Ren’s eyes grew. “I thought so. I wasn’t sure before, but now I know. It wasn’t chance then that you refound your parents. It was fate. I think… it wanted me to bring you here. You have a sorceress’ blood within you. You need a teacher.”

Startled by the sudden fervent tone in his voice, she backed away. “If I do have the ability to learn sorcery, you think I would join you? To do evil?”

“Magic is neither good nor evil, only what you do with it.”

“And you have chosen dark magic.”

“Yes, it was my destiny. You know of me, you know what I was.”

“I do. You were a light warrior, a defender. Then you were lured by Snoke, Ben Solo.”

“Don’t say that name!” He shouted. “Ben Solo was weak, foolish, like his father!”

The edge of the curtain caught on fire. Alarmed, Rey backed up. After a second, he calmed and the fire went out.

“He’s dead. Do not speak of him again. Clear?’

“Crystal.”

“As I was saying, destiny has brought you here. Don’t you want to learn about this power that has always connected with you?” His voice was plaintive, gentle.

Something within her clicked. If Ben Solo was really dead, Kylo Ren would not have been so furious when that name was brought up. And there was something within his eyes, something earnest. There was more than darkness in him. Suddenly, she knew her place in the story. She would do her best to turn him to the light. Maybe he was right, and destiny had brought her here—brought her to turn him. Rey looked him straight in the eyes, courage rising. “Yes.”

“Good. You will understand things as you have never before… The universe will open for you. You will see.”

He looked like he was going to say something more, but suddenly looked into the distance, as if listening, as if he were being called. “I will return soon.”

With that, he disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

Snoke, Rey thought. That evil bastard. Her hands clenched into fists. She would learn magic and fight him. Her and Ren against that villian. In the meantime, she decided to explore outside. The front of the castle featured heavy metal gates that were unmovable. However, near the back of the castle, Rey discovered a servant’s door. A light breeze brushed her face. It was lovely to be outside, despite the clouds. Directly near the castle only brush and prickly bushes grew, but a bit further there was a forest. It was cool under the tall oaks.

Some birds flittered. Rey spotted a rabbit. In the distance, she heard the sound of trickling water. _A stream_. Looking around, she found a sturdy branch to use as a defensive staff. Carefully, she picked her way over brush and rock. After about fifteen minutes of steady travel, she found what she was looking for. The stream bubbled and gurgled past. Rey took a long drink, then sat on a stump.

It was beautiful here. In her past life in the city, there had been so little greenery. She would dream of exploring a forest. Plutt had controlled her, however, and she never got to see nature. Now, though, she often journeyed to the forest. Poe and Finn had been excellent companions when they went to hunt the dangerous monsters that lurked deep within. Most of the edges were safe, though, and she often went alone, just enjoying the scenery and sounds. A cracked twig startled her, and she flew up, turning around and raising her stick. There was Kylo Ren in his full garb, glaring down at her.

“What on earth are you doing out here?” His eyes narrowed. “You weren’t trying to escape, were you? Remember our deal?”

“I was just enjoying nature.”

“Enjoying nature.” He said it as if it were a foreign concept.

Amused, Rey replied, “Maybe you should try it sometime. It could do wonders for your mood.”

The death glare he gave her was impressive. An entire tree across the stream fell over with a loud _THUD_.

“Silence!” He demanded. “You will show me the respect I deserve!”

After an awkward moment of silence, he calmed. “Now, come, it is time to begin your training.” He took her arm, and once again she was subjected to the disorienting feeling of rematerialization. They arrived in the room he had sparred with her in. In the middle was a bowl of apples.

“We’ll start with something easier. Close your eyes. Reach out with your mind. Sense the things around you. Can you feel them?”

She could. The walls, the floor, the bowl, the apples… and him, a beacon of shuttered darkness. “Yes,” she whispered.

“Good.” He grabbed her wrist and thrust an apple into it. “Now. Imagine it rising, levitating. Focus on what you want to happen. Channel your anger and hate into it.”

She focused on that apple harder than she had ever focused on anything in her life. It remained unmoved. Rey opened her eyes and glared at it.

“Try again.”

She would do this. She would save her friends and family… Finn, Poe… her mother… her father… and Kylo Ren. The apple flew up out of her grasp, hitting the ceiling with a wham! Before rebounding and hitting the ground so hard that it cracked. That was no dark magic. She had used light magic by channeling _love_.  
Ren looked surprised. “You are stronger than I thought.”

_So much stronger. You underestimate me, as so many have before. But not for long… I swear it._

Later they sparred again with weapons. Rey was unable to best him, but she did relatively well. It was harder with her smaller size and his terrible strength, but she had the elements of quickness on her side. Suddenly, he backed off and looked into the distance, as he had before, as if he were being called.

“I must go. I don’t know when I will return. When I do, we will practice again.”


	3. Healing Wounds

 

 

Author's Note: Long awaited smut in the next chapter!

The pattern continued. They would train, Ren would leave for a few hours, or a day, and then return. While he was gone, Rey would explore or train by herself. She almost never knew when he returned or whether he was in the castle or not. Rey never encountered him except for their training sessions. Then one day, that changed.

She was traveling down a hallway when she saw something on the ground. Whatever it was, there was a trail of it. Dropping down, she looked closely. After a moment, she realized it was blood. He was hurt. She didn’t know why, but for a moment she felt fear. Fear for his well being. He may be a creature of the darkness, but she knew there was still hope for him.

Down the corridor she followed the trail… and came to a door. For a moment she contemplated turning and leaving. But a feeling… just like the one she had when she knew to put her hand on Finn’s wound, came to her. She knew. Her hand inched towards the handle. She pulled it open.

It was dark. Only a tiny sliver of light came through the slightly parted window. She blinked as her eyes slowly adjusted. From the shadows, Ren’s voice rhasped, “What are you doing here?”

“I… I saw a trail of blood.”

“And you thought it was a good idea to follow said trail of blood.”

She ignored his sarcasm and stepped closer to where his voice was coming from. Now she could see his outline. “You’re injured.”

He laughed, voice cracking in pain halfway through. “No shit.”

As she got closer, she could see his eyes gleaming in the dark. He was holding his left forearm. A cloth was haphazardly wrapped around it. “Can’t you heal it?”

“Healing is a _light_ magic. I don’t _use_ light magic.”

Rey muttered something to herself about stubborn dark sorcerers. “Let me see, Kylo.”

He unwrapped it. Blood oozed out of a deep laceration. She grasped it. Kylo hissed at the pain. Her eyes fluttered closed and she concentrated. And there it was. Magic, flowing through her. She withdrew her hand and looked at the wound. It was almost completely closed.

“Impressive…”

Rey took the strip of cloth and carefully wrapped it properly before tying the ends.

“Seems you know how to take care of wounds.”

“I had to on the streets. There was always fighting. I took my share of injuries.”

“What was it like, being on the streets?”

“A constant fight for survival, a struggle for food… freezing, bitterly cold nights… rejection... loneliness.”

“And then Fate intervened.”

“And then Fate intervened.”

Without another word, she turned and left towards her room. Sleep was long in coming.

* * *

 

After that night, Rey begin to have a weird sense of him. She begin to know when he left and when he returned, and whether he was injured. When he was, she came to him with her powers. Rey continued to take nature trips, meditating and watching the animals. She also practiced her powers and fencing skills. One evening, as the sun begin to set, she sensed Kylo’s return.

That was another thing. Somewhere along the line, Ren had become Kylo. She wanted to deny it, but realized she cared about him. Rey wanted to know whether he was alright, if he was safe. Unfortunately, Kylo had a hard time with that. Constantly he returned injured. Part of her wondered if he had gone out and killed or if Snoke had punished him again. At first, she thought all his injuries were related to battle. But soon, it was evident that some of the wounds were to methodical, too evenly spaced to be an accident.

Even from the forest, Rey could sense Kylo was injured. Not badly, luckily. Rising from her spot near the creek, she trekked through the wilderness and then the castle. Again, she stood at the door to the room at the hallway. It must be his bedroom. It was a bit brighter this time as it was not yet night. Ren was holding a cloth… to his very bare lower torso.

He turned and hissed, “Why are you here?”

“Maybe if you stopped getting injured I wouldn’t have to keep coming.”

“Go… away.”

“No.”

She snatched his hand off his side and replaced it with her own. The skin knitted together. Once it was healed, Kylo said, “You should stop coming here.”

“It’s not like I have much else to do now. I always have to come back in the evening because the cloudy weather makes it bloody cold. Why did you bring me here anyway?”

“I told you. You were interesting.”

Now that his wound was healed, he seemed even more uncomfortable with his shirtless state and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I was interesting. And now why am I here?”

“Because you’re going to join me. I bring you before Snoke and you will serve him.”

“You’re delusional. I am _never_ going to act as Snoke’s lapdog. I don’t know why _you_ do!”

“The Supreme Leader is wise!”

“Really.”

“He’s going to bring peace.”

Rey was incredulous. “Peace?! You’re not serious! All he has brought is death and destruction to peaceful people.”

“Look around. These governments are corrupt! It’s time for a new order to replace them! They are always fighting. There are so many needless deaths.”

“And there aren’t now? The problem has worsened! Snoke is lying to you! If he really wanted _reform_ , he wouldn’t have wiped out hundreds of people at Yavin.”

“Necessary deaths…”

“Necessary! You have got to be kidding! How was the death of innocent peasants necessary?”

“To bring down the morale of the country and bring about surrender.”

“Yavin was ready to surrender. The country was weak. They would have willingly laid down arms. Hundreds of innocents, Kylo!” Her face was flushed with anger. “How many more deaths, Kylo, until the Supreme leader is happy? How many more countries?”

“Once he takes over, he will reform them all and bring peace…”

“No. He is going to destroy everyone. What is happening with Endor?”

“We have Endor’s capital surrounded. There will be an attack tomorrow.”

“And the deaths of the innocents inside? The peasants? The laypeople? The noncombatants? Are those _necessary?_ ”

A shadow passed on his face, a hint of uncomfort. “Maybe… maybe it does not have to be. I will speak to the Supreme Leader.”

“He will not listen, Kylo. He is evil.”

“You are mistaken. I would not listen to him if I did not believe in his vision.”

“He is _lying_ to you! He just wants a powerful person at his beck and call! You are nothing to him!”

“No! You are mistaken! He respects me. He will listen.”

“I hope you’re right.”

With that she turned and left.

* * *

While he was away, Rey read _Crime and Punishment_. It was one of her favorite novels. Raskolnikov had always fascinated her. He reminder her of Ren, always conflicted. Kylo was not gone for long. She knew when he returned that he was unsettled. To her surprise, his magical signature approached her room. He opened the door.

“You could have knocked.”

Then she looked up. He was immensely disheveled. Immediately she knew that his normal cool mask was off. The alarm was evident in his face. He ran a hand through his hair.

“You were right. He wants them all dead. He will not listen to reason.”

“I told you.”

“But what can I do?” Frustration laced his tone.

“Fight Snoke. I’ll come with you.” Earnestly she continued, “We could defeat him together! I’m stronger now than I have ever been before!”

He backed up, alarmed. “You don’t know what you’re saying. Nobody can defeat the Supreme Leader.” His expression grew cold. “I’ll prevent unnecessary loss of life, but I will not entertain such ridiculous notions.”

With a swirl of his cape, he exited the room.


	4. Tension break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The smut begins here!

The longer Rey stayed at the castle, the more she realized why Kylo Ren had brought her. He was lonely. It made sense. He choose a creature of loneliness like himself. The more she interacted with him, the more she saw that he craved approval. Often after meetings with Snoke, he would return dejected. Other times, he would return with an air of satisfaction. But more and more often, he was dejected.

Rey begin to wonder. “It’s because you’re not living up to his standards, isn’t it?”

Her questions often made him angry, but she wanted him to face the truth. Most of the time, he refused to answer and left. But he would return to train with her, or she would find him. He was too lonely to leave her presence for long. Seeing this, Rey used these opportunities to place more seeds of doubt in his mind. It was working. He looked more and more conflicted. 

One day, as she was healing his forearm again, she begin, “I heard about you before, you know.”

He didn’t respond. Kylo’s only response was to turn away. 

“You were the prince of Alderaan, and a hero of the light. What happened?”

Finally, he looked at her in the eyes. “I saw the flaws in the system. Constant skirmishes, slavery, terrible things were happening, and the government turned a blind eye to it. Said it was up to the people to decide what they wanted to do. And then I met Snoke, while he was still a diplomat, before he became the Supreme Leader. He emphasized the need for a new order with more laws, more control. I realized the people would never do what they should on their own. They needed someone they would listen to, someone they  _ feared _ . That is the only way to peace.”

“And that worked so well with Sidious. The fear must be tempered with graciousness and mercy, or the people will rebel, just as they did during his reign. The answer is not complete control.”

“And what do you propose instead?”

“Ballance. It’s the only way.”

He looked deep in thought, but did not reply. 

* * *

She should have seen it coming, really. They were training again, practicing fencing. Her skills had improved immensely while working with him. Sometimes she was able to best him. No longer did she consider stabbing him through with her sword. She realized she did not want him dead, no matter the destruction he had caused. She  _ cared _ . Part of her cursed her weakness, but the other part was hopeful. She could see it in his eyes. Ben Solo was still there. Kylo Ren could swear otherwise, but she knew better.

Rey made a swift strike aiming for Kylo’s thigh. He parried. She dodged to the left ducked under his swing, then kicked his side. Getting him unbalanced, she hit him with the flat of her sword and kicked again. He stumbled, but did not fall. Instead, he pressed forward, using his strength to lean over her and attempt to push her to the ground. Rey decided she would fall slightly and slide to the right, causing him to fall instead, as his weight was entirely dedicated to the move. 

It went terribly wrong. It was as if it were in slow motion. She was slipping, and their swords were flying through the air… the alarm on his face as they flew towards the ground… and then she was crushed by his weight. Her head hit the ground. 

“Ouch!”

It was then that Rey realized what an awkward position they were in. His whole body was pressed against hers, and she could feel all the angles of his body. Kylo was attempting to untangle himself, but his right arm was stuck under her body. Suddenly he stopped and looked her in the eyes… and then he leaned down and kissed her. His mouth was warm, and her lips were surprisingly soft. 

The kiss was so careful and gentle, so earnest, that should could not help but kiss him back. It was as if he were putting all the things he could not say in words into the kiss. In that moment, she did not care that he was the enemy. When they broke for air, he looked deep into her eyes, his face fervent. “Come with me to Snoke. You’ll see that you’re wrong about him. You’ll join us. You’ll see that he only wants peace.”

Kylo finally got his arm free and rose, then helped Rey up.

“And if I don’t, he’ll command you to kill me.”

“He… he won’t.”

“If he does?”

“It won’t come to that. You’ll see.”

She stepped forward, and put her hand on his forearm. Her heart was filled with the strongest compassion she had ever felt. Rey’s entire being flowed over with care. He was a creature of the darkness, but she  _ loved _ him. She hooked her arm around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, this one more passionate. He was awkward, as if he were unused to affection. Rey realized that this was the case. She could tell how much he  _ craved _ her touch, her approval. Well, she would give it to him. Maybe she could show him he didn’t need Snoke. They broke again, and she could hear his sharp inhales of breath as he leaned into her neck. She tangled her fingers into his hair, and he almost whined. It was evident he was trying not to embarrass himself, but was terribly desperate. 

She whispered into his ear. “I want you,  _ Ben _ .”

“I told you not to call me that…” he groaned, but she interrupted him by licking the shell of his ear. He shuddered against her.

“I want you to make love to me, Ben…”

He groaned. “I don’t have any love.”

“Then  _ fuck  _ me.”

At that, they immaterialized. When they reappeared, she realized they were in his bedroom. She tangled her hands in his hair again, and kissed him hard. He splayed his hands on her back and pulled her close, but it was rushed and awkward. Rey wondered when the last time he had done this was. It had evidently been a long time. It was almost as if he were a virgin. 

He had joined Snoke five years ago. She thought it was likely he hadn’t had sex in that time. Rey was no stranger to sex herself. On the streets, sometimes she had traded sex for food. Rarely was she attracted to those men, but it had meant a little less pain in her stomach. As a royal, she had tousles in the sheets with a few of the guards and courtiers. Not many, but every once in a while. 

Rey pulled Kylo towards the bed and pushed him down onto it. He looked surprised at this, and a little scared, backing up on the bed. But Rey pulled off her boots and crawled onto the mattress until she was level with his face. His eyes were so dark. Lowering herself, she brought her mouth down to his. 

He kissed her like he was drinking water, like a dying man. Carefully, as to not alarm him, she moved over him and grinded slowly over his heat. Even through his thick clothes she could tell he was painfully hard. He made a sound like he was dying. 

“Like that?” she teased, grinding harder.

He just moaned helplessly in response, grasping her hips. Rey pulled her tunic off and took off her support garment, never taking her eyes off Kylo’s face. She could see his throat bob subconsciously as he stared at her breasts. Still watching him, she massaged them. He licked his lips nervously. 

“Touch them.”

He reached up slowly, but she snatched his hand with her teeth and pulled his gloves off. He was so completely helpless that Rey almost felt bad for making such a sensual move. It felt so good to have his hands on her. She ground a couple more times, then dismounted and lay by his side, pressing herself next to his body before deeply drinking from his lips. 

“I… I don’t know what you wa…”

She took pity on him. “Use your mouth, I like that. Don’t bite too hard. They’re sensitive.”

Carefully, he rolled to his side and licked a stripe up her right breast, then took the nipple in his mouth. 

“Yeah, good like that… a little harder… use your teeth a little… aaah, yes, good…” Rey g roaned.

He moved to the next one. Rey was astounded by how gentle he was with her. She had expected his darkness to show up in sex, but this was Ben Solo in the full. Rey decided she was rather fond of Ben Solo. Gradually, she got him to move over her, and pulled his black shirt off, repaying him by surging up against his hard length and leaving the flat of her tongue against his neck. He moaned again, brokenly. She pulled her pants and underwear off, throwing them off the bed. Then, Rey grabbed his hand and placed it against her heat. 

“Touch me.”

His touch was unsure, stuttering, so she moved it right against where she wanted it. 

“Press harder and move in circles…” she gasped, “right there… perfect...”

After she was soaked, she pulled his hand off and licked his long, elegant fingers. His mouth was slightly parted as he watched her and his pupils were blown huge. Gently, as if he were a deer in the forest she was attempting to tame, she pulled his cock out of his pants, giving it the softest strokes. His eyes fluttered closed and he nearly collapsed onto her body. A tremor passed through him. He was so hard. Fluid leaked from the tip. 

Rey murmured, “You’re so long and thick… I want you in me.”

He tried, but he struggled, so Rey grabbed him and put the tip inside herself. Both breathed heavily at the sensation. 

“Oh god you feel so good…” she gasped. 

“Rey…” was his first word.

She hooked her legs behind his thighs and pulled him forward until his face was resting in the crook off her neck. He jerked his hips forward. And again. It took him awhile to find a rhythm. When he did, she put her hand down and rubbed her clit. 

“So good Ben…”

This time he didn’t object to the name. Rey wondered if it meant something, or if he was just too lost to argue. All the while, he moaned helplessly into her hair. He finished before she did, unsurprisingly, coming with a shudder. Ben barely avoided crushing her before he rolled away to the side. 

Shamelessly, Rey continued rubbing herself, while he watched on, eyes wide. She came a couple minutes later, panting. Then she turned on her side to face him. He was still looking at her as if she she were the most surprising person he had ever met. It was hard to suppress the urge to laugh at his wondering expression. 

“Think we should do that again sometime?” she asked.

He didn’t answer, his throat just bobbing almost as if he were choking on something. Seeing he was in no shape to answer she used magic to rematerialise the covers on top of them. Finally he spoke, as she was drifting off.

“I don’t remember saying you could sleep here,” he said, but there was no heat in his words.

“Too bad, I’m tired,” she yawned.


	5. Under the Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut!!!!

After that, their interactions changed. While he was teaching her how to use magic or even while they were sparing, he would get this look in his eyes that Rey didn’t know how to interpret. He also became more agreeable. A few days after they slept together, they were sparring when Ren said, “You should build on your anger and hate and use that to fight.”

“I don’t have much of those left, only for Snoke, really. Besides, now I can beat you pretty often. Maybe you are mistaken that those things are necessary to be powerful.”

His face changed, almost as if he were considering. “I’m much more powerful now that I use dark magic.”

“Perhaps. But perhaps, also, the extreme light magic wasn’t for you. Maybe you are dark… but I think you’re much more dark grey than black. And I, I’m definitely not all light,” she laughed. “But maybe I’m a lighter gray. Haven’t you ever considered that the answer is not these extremes, but somewhere in the middle?”

He didn’t answer. Instead, he said, “I think it’s almost time to take you to Snoke.”

Rey did not fight. She too knew it was time. It was time for him to decide. She could see it in her mind’s eye. His path was splitting, and he needed to go one way or another. She could only hope it wouldn’t be to follow Snoke. 

* * *

Again she was in his bed. This time he was a little more sure. He was deeply kissing her. She swiped her tongue against his mouth, asking permission. Kylo let her in. Pulling out all the stops, Rey laved against his tongue. He hummed in response and returned the favor, pressing her close. His body pushed her into the mattress. Ren pulled back.

“I want... I want to know what you like.”

Looking pleased at that, Rey replied, “Undress me.”

He pulled each item off carefully, as if he were afraid of hurting her. She had him lick her breasts and her neck before showing him how to touch her. Once she was fully aroused, she said, “You can use your mouth on me… if you want to.”

He looked at her face, surprised, and then as if he had been given a great gift before holding her thighs with his hands, gripping and spreading them, then diving into her curls. 

“Lick up… then suck there… ugh that’s good Ben...” 

Kylo was a fast learner, and soon she was gasping and moaning loudly. She came with a long groan, clenching around his fingers. He inched up until he was level with her face, and she kissed him fully, tasting herself on his tongue. Then she asked, “Do you want me to suck you, or do you want to fuck me?”

“I… um...” he stuttered. 

Deciding for him, she slid down and undid the ties on his pants, releasing his hard cock. She teased him with a stroke of her hand, then licked a hot line up the underside. Rey looked up and he was watching her, biting into his forearm. She sucked on the tip for a bit, before taking the majority into her mouth. Soon she had to hold down his hips to stop his uncontrolled thrusts. Deciding to be nice, she took him deep and let him come down her throat before releasing him with a soft pop. 

Worn out, they both quickly fell asleep. This time, she curled near to her. He didn’t resist. For all his heavy clothes layers and masks, he was soft and vulnerable underneath. Kylo Ren could try to hide Ben Solo during the day, but at night, Rey found him there, needing care and attention. He could pretend he didn’t need these things, but the truth lay in him shuddering in her grasp. 

* * *

The next day they wound up in bed together again. He was ever so carefully kissing her collarbone. She said delicately, “You know,” as stroked her collarbone, “you don’t always have to be so gentle. It’s okay, I won’t break, I promise. If you’re too rough, I’d tell you.”

“You’re… you’re sure?” 

His worry was touching. Kylo was really cute with his disheveled hair and flushed face, but she’d never tell him. 

“Yeah, you can go hard. You can bruise me if you want, I wouldn’t mind a few.”

This time, he did control himself less, pressing her hard into the bed with greater strength and intensity than before. It was fast, hard, and hot. She loved it.

“God… just like that. I love the way you press me down…” she blabbered.

That was the one thing about Rey, she was a talker during sex. Ben really didn’t talk that much, but was very expressive through his actions. There was another problem. Rey had completely fallen in love with him. Manipulated or not, he was still a killer. A bringer of death. And yet, she could see more and more cracks in his armor, as he let her in. There was no way Snoke was going to let her live. But she didn't say much. 

She knew her time to show Ben the light was running out. However, there was no fear in her heart. If she died, at least she did her best for her country and for Ben. That was all that mattered. Still a tear fell from her eye as she came, partially from the pleasure, but also from the thought that Kylo Ren might kill Ben. He still continued pounding into her after she had crested, eeking out each drop of pleasure. With a final gasp he orgasmed, and pulled out, collapsing next to her. He fell asleep quickly and she curled next to him. Rey thought about Jakku. A realization came to her. 

If she ever came home, she was changed. She had slept with the enemy. In a way, she had betrayed Finn. She had loved him for a long time, but their marriage engagement was more out of duty than any romantic love. However, he would still see it as a betrayal. She couldn’t blame him. Her family, if they knew, might be angry. She hoped they could understand. But how could they understand her willing going into the monster’s lair and sleeping with him? You were supposed to fight the monster, not fuck it. And yet she had done that. No guilt came to her, though. Ben wasn’t a monster. Kylo Ren was the monster, but Kylo Ren never entered the bedroom. 


	6. The Monster Versus the Man

Three days later, Kylo said, “It’s time to go to Snoke.”

Resolve filled her breast, and she nodded. She strapped her sword to her side. Ren took her arm, and they dematerialized. When they reformed, Rey found herself in a large throne room. At the top of the enormous stairs, she saw the most hideous creature she had ever come in contact with. Wrinkled, no longer a man. How could Kylo serve such a nightmare? 

At her side, Ren kneeled. “Master, I have brought the girl.”

“Ah, the girl I’ve heard so much about… powerful with the force, and a fighter.”

Snoke looked at her, and utter revulsion washed over her. He was the personification of everything she hated. The tension was palpable as Snoke stared her down. 

Ren interjected, “My lord, she would be a strong asset for our side…”

“True enough," Snoke agreed. Rey knew something was wrong, though. Snoke continued, "However, Kylo Ren, you failed to mention one thing. She  _ reeks _ of light!”

“My lord, she can be turned, I am sure of it…” a hint of desperation entered Ren's voice.

“No. I can sense it radiating from her. She will never turn. Her resolve is too strong!” he snarled. “Kylo Ren, you have pampered an  _ enemy _ ! It appears a reminder is in order. But first, we must get rid of this horrible creature you have brought, this disgusting creature.”

“My lord, she could be useful!”

“Have you grown attached to her? Ah… I see now. You smell of her light. Your little whore. My young apprentice, do you not realize there are a thousand whores to be had? Dispose of this one, she is too dangerous.”

“I am no whore!” Rey shouted, shaking. She drew her sword. Snoke easily summoned it to his arm rest with a sweep of his hand and forced her to her knees with a thud. He turned her around to face Ren.

“Kylo Ren, kill her.”

“Ben,” she whispered.

“Strike down your true enemy and fulfill your destiny!”

For a moment, Rey was sure she was going to die. She had failed to affect him. He raised his sword. But then, with a flick of his wrist, he used magic to slice through the Supreme Leader and summoned the sword. Rey caught it and rose up. And then they were fighting for their lives against the troll guards. Back to back they fought in tandem. Rey felt invincible with him by her side. Nothing was impossible for them. Together they sliced and cut until the room was silent. He headed up the stairs to where Snoke’s body lay, toing it with his shoe.

“He’s… dead.”

“We did it Ben!” She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a searing kiss. 

“We… we killed him.”

“Yeah, we did!” Elation rolled of her like rain.

He looked lost. “If the Supreme Leader is dead, then what?”

“Well… now that he’s gone, I guess you’re the leader now. You know what that means?”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you can stop the destruction of Endor. It means you can call the troll armies back.”

“Will they listen to me?”

“They will. Or we’ll show them our full power.”

He hesitated, then nodded. “You’re right. We can still save Endor.”


	7. Aftermath

One month later found them fighting side by side along some of Endor’s knights against some renegade trolls at the border of Liven, a small Endor city. For the most part, once the trolls had found out their leader was dead, they retreated back to the mountainous region where they had come from. Now it was a matter of cleaning up. There were still some groups dedicated to their cause, but this was one of the last ones. 

The knights had somewhat of a shock when Ben and Rey had appeared as started fighting, but soon worked together with them. That was another thing. Kylo Ren was pretty much gone. There were still remnants lingering, but mostly, it was Ben now. Ben had his dark spots, and would never truly be a light warrior, but he was no monster now. 

After they had finished killing the enemy trolls, they went home. In a way, that’s what the castle had become to Rey. She had convinced Ben to remove the clouds overhead, and now the sun fell down in full strength. Plants grew near the castle again. Rey always slept in his bed. It had been so long that she slept in the other room that she finally decided to move her things to his room. 

One evening as they were lying in bed, Ben said, “You don’t have to stay with me.”

She jolted up. “What?”

“You can go home now. There’s relative peace. The trolls have been driven back, I could finish off the rest myself.”

“Do you… not want me around anymore?”

“No, no, it’s just that… you must miss your family.”

“I do. But,” she hesitated, “I don’t know if I can go back.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well many people have seen us fighting. They must know now that we’re… together.”

“What? You’re a hero to the people now! You would be praised when you went back home!”

“I don’t know. I think people might think I’m like what Snoke said. A whore.”

He drew back, stunned. “You regret it, don’t you, being with me?” 

She had never heard him sound so hurt. “Of course not. I wouldn’t give up being with you for the world! I… I love you.”

He looked even more stunned than before. It was almost comical.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do. I’m crazy, aren’t I?”

“Yes, pretty crazy. In love with a monster.”

“You’re not. Not anymore. You’re Ben.” With that she reached out and touched his face.

His eyes shined in the dark. Ben leaned over and kissed the rest of the words out of her mouth. “You know… I’m a selfish man for letting you stay with me. If I were good I would let you go. You’d redeem your name, people would forget that you were with me… but I can’t let you go now. Because I love you too much now. You’ve wormed your way into my heart.”

She laughed. “I’m a parasite, now, am I?”

“The best kind of parasite.”

After that there was no talk of her leaving him. 

* * *

Rey did end up going home. She stood at the entrance of the castle, hesitating. Then, steeling herself, she walked into the front room.

Her mother saw her first. “Rey?”

At that her father turned. “My god.”

Both of them ran and embraced her. Then the tears flowed. A long discussion followed in which Rey told them everything. At the end, her father said, “You love him, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I do, dad.”

He nodded, as if he had expected this answer. “Then we are all grateful to you. It is evident that he has changed, and I am sure it is because of your influence. You spoke of balance. Well, I think you were right. In an inadvertent way, you have provided that ballance. You are his ballance. The light to his dark. Together, you have brought peace. I am thankful for that.”

A tear fell from her face. “I was afraid… afraid you would reject me for being with him.”

Her mother replied first. “Oh darling, you will always be our child. We will love you no matter what. We are not angry at you. In fact… I think you made the right choice. You’ve done the impossible and tamed the beast!” 

At that they all laughed. Rey grew serious. “Finn and Poe will never understand, will they?”

The king replied, “Maybe not, but I now they love you enough to forgive you.”

Rey nodded. “And what now? What can we even do?”

“I think… you could fight for us. Together you are truly a force to be reckoned with. I think you could keep peace. Come to us each week and we will tell you if we have heard of any trouble going on. I bet I could also talk to the kings of Endor and Yavin. Now that we know you are no longer affiliated with Snoke, I think they would be happy to have some warriors on their side. Think that would be alright?”

Rey smiled. “I think that would be  _ perfect _ .”


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the epilogue. If you liked this story, check out my other Reylo works! As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are most appreciated.

With the threat of the anger of two powerful warriors, the slave trade died down. Countries became more hesitant to fight each other. Overall, there was peace. Rey and Ben fought off any troubles and defended the innocent. It had been a long day of tracking down and fighting off large wolves that had intruded one of Yavin’s small farming villages. The wolves had attacked the sheep and tried to carry off small children, and so Rey and Ben were summoned. Rey fell into bed, exhausted, and Ben, not long after.

“Stars above I’m sore,” Rey groaned.

“Think you could tolerate being a bit more sore?” Ben said, smirking.

Rey laughed. “Maybe. If you’re very nice.”

He kissed her. “I’m always very nice to you.”

“Mhmm. Right.”

“Well, maybe not _always_.”

“A good thing too. I like it when you are bad sometimes.”

“If you keep talking like that, I might have to be _bad_ now.”

She snickered. “I don’t think I particularly mind if you are.”

And with that, they started a passionate love making session.

The end.


End file.
